In his chemistry class, William took 4 quizzes. His scores were 94, 87, 79, and 96. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $94 + 87 + 79 + 96 = 356$ His average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.